Our Eternal Family
by PureImagination00
Summary: What would happen if the Cullen kids were changed when they were younger? When they actually were children? Raising five young vampires is sure to come with mayhem, this is the story of life with children instead of teens, and all the things that come with it. Will contain spankings in some chapters, don't like don't read or flame. Overall T, certain chapters might be borderline M


**Our Eternal Family**

**Summary: What would happen if the Cullen kids were changed when they were younger? When they actually were children? Raising five young vampires is sure to come with mayhem, this is the story of life with children instead of teens, and all the things that come with it. Will contain spankings in some chapters, don't like don't read or flame. **

**Story AN: I've been trying to write a story like this for what seems like years but I could never make it work but then I started writing and things just fell in place. I guess it was just an idea I had, so that Carlisle and Esme could really be parents to the kids because the kids would need parents more at a younger age. This is my first fanfiction so I'm not sure if this is even a decent attempt. Review, let e know what you think! Criticism is welcome!**

**Chapter Specific AN: So this chapter is basically each member of the Cullen family's history. It's basically a mixture of the Twilight Illustrated Guide, the "Early Life" on the Twilight Wiki and the ideas I changed so that the kids could be younger. This chapter is longer than most will be and was originally seven separate chapters but I decided to make it an 8 part chapter. This chapter doesn't have dialogue but the rest of the chapters will. I guess it is sort of each Cullen reminiscing on their past. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, SM is the genius behind the world of Twilight! This story will contain corporal punishment in the form of spankings of young vampires, don't like, don't read. Don't flame just because you don't agree, you've been warned!**

**Ages of the Kids: Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie are all 11, Alice and Edward are 10. Carlisle and Esme are a little older to (just because I wanted them to be). Carlisle is 33 and Esme is 30.**

Chapter 1: The History of Our Family

Part 1: Carlisle

Carlisle POV

My childhood left much to be desired to say the least. My father was an Anglican pastor and believed strongly that to spare the rod was to spoil the child though my father's hand wasn't like that of a disciplinarian, it was much harder. I was beaten mercilessly from the time I could walk. I wanted so badly to hate my father, to resent him, but due to my innocence and how reliant I had to be at a young age, I couldn't. I followed after my father hoping and praying that one day he might love me like a father should. That day never came though the abuse did get less frequent the older I got. As I got older my father learned I could go on his hunts with him, find vampires and kill him. I hated going, father never found real vampires, there was no denying those he accused were humans, but he killed them nonetheless. Hundreds of innocent people died at the hands of my father, because of his ignorance and violent tendencies.

I was thirty three, on a hunt for my father, searching for vampires. The irony of my change was that I was supposed to be the one hunting, not the one being hunted. I had been attacked, left in the streets, bleeding. I knew my father would kill me, I couldn't stand his disappointment so I hid, in a potato cellar, for three days, the length of time it took for my transformation to be complete. I tried to kill myself, in every way I could think of. I jumped from cliffs, tried to drown myself, tried to starve myself, and finally, once I learned that it was impractical and a waste of my time to continue my efforts to put an end to my life, I decided to hide, away from everyone, where I could do no harm. I hid in a cave, suddenly, a scent hit me, a wonderful scent, an appealing scent. I thought it was a human at first, but then the sounds, they didn't add up. I left the cave and found a herd of deer. I couldn't contain my thirst, I attacked them, drained all of them. That's how I learned to survive without killing the humans.

It took me nearly two centuries to perfect my ability to resist the bloodlust caused by humans. I studied at night, arts and sciences; I learned everything there was to learn about medicine. I met another like myself, Alistair, he was quite the loner but we communicated slightly. After Alistair I came across others, the Volturi, the royalty of our world, Aro, Marcus, and Caius, three very educated vampires that had respect for my areas of study but no respect for human life. I stayed with them for twenty years, they tried to get me to feed off humans, but they had no success. I knew what I wanted to be. I left and headed the New World, I became a physician and did all I could to help people.

In 1911, I worked in Columbus; I had a patient, a teenage girl who fell from a tree. I felt a strong bond with the child but she was just that, a child. She was about twenty, but that was still quite a bit younger than I was and still under the roof and guidance of her parents. The next monumental encounter I had would give me my first son, physically my youngest son. Elizabeth had begged me to give her son a second chance, to help him in any way I could. I still think she knew I was different, that I had gifts and the ability to save young Edward in more ways than humans would. The year was 1918; I was working night shifts at the hospital in Chicago in the midst of the Spanish Influenza Epidemic. He was only ten years old, close to eleven, but small for his age so he still looked ten. I feared that he would be considered an immortal child, that I had done something even more horrendous, but I recalled how young Jane and Alec were, I recalled Aro saying that there was no set age for an immortal child, that seven and younger were definitely out but that eight and above it depended on the maturity of the child, and their ability to keep our existence a secret. Edward's eyes, his skin color, his beauty, made it easy for strangers to believe he was my son, the son I shared with my late wife.

In 1921, Edward and I moved to Ashland, Wisconsin. I was called to the bedside of a dying woman. When I reached her, she was strikingly familiar. She was the teen from years ago, though she was no longer a teen but a beautiful woman. She was severely injured; she had attempted suicide after her very young son had died. I couldn't imagine living while she had to die so I took her home and changed her, made a wife for myself and a mother for my son. I expected anger from Esme, I expected her to hate me, yell at me, detest me, but she didn't. She remembered me; she had secretly had a crush on me sense our first encounter. We fell in love and married, we were happy.

In 1933, my family grew once more when I added my first beautiful daughter, Rosalie. She was a beautiful child, to live in Rochester and not hear about her was a strange situation. She was only eleven but men were falling for her already, hoping that one day Rosalie might fall in love with them. I found Rosalie beaten and raped, bleeding, in the streets. She deserved to know happiness, to know kindness, so I ran with her back to my home and changed her. Rosalie wasn't as understanding as Edward and Esme had been, not until a year later when she came across Emmett while she and Edward had gone on a little sibling bonding hunting trip. The brave, rambunctious eleven year old had been mauled by a bear. Edward tried to get Rosalie to just leave, to leave the child but Rosalie wouldn't have any of that. She picked up the boy, about three inches taller and ten pounds heavier than herself and ran him 100 miles back to me so I could save him. That was the night I gained my third child, second son, but also, in a sense, the night I gained my daughter. It was the night Rosalie "forgave" me for changing her. It was the night my family felt complete.

The next decade was spent learning how to act as a family, how to not only appear as one to the humans we encountered, but how to actually be a family. This meant falling into a routine, learning how to balance the always maturing minds of our children. They'd always appear to be ten and eleven but their minds would grow. They repressed to their ages though, something I think was part of their ages when they were turned. Esme and I found ourselves constantly breaking up little fights over everything from different toys to what game to play, everything that human siblings fight over only escalated because when our children would fight, something wound up broken. The straw that broke the camel's back was when in a fit of rage, Edward yanked off Emmett's left arm. It was the first time I had to mend one of my children back to health, Esme had to hold down Emmett while I had to reattach his arm, his screams almost broke my heart. It was one thing to hear children cry at the hospital because of painful procedures but to hear your own children screaming in agony, it was a whole new level of a horrible feeling. This was when Esme and I finally had to make and enforce rules. Though now it is not as common, at the time, spankings were the most practical form of discipline, and it worked. The mere threat usually straightened the children up, all Esme had to do was say "Do you want me to tell your father what you're doing?" and the kids generally would quit their bad behavior. I was the disciplinarian, Esme was the comforter, though we both have a pretty even balance of both.

Esme and I thought our family of five was complete, but in 1950, two children, one about ten, one about eleven, showed up on our doorstep. The younger one, the girl, Alice, already had gold eyes and was telling me all about myself and my family before I could even think about what was going on. Jasper, his eyes still red from feeding on humans, looked at us nervously, especially Esme and myself, terrified of us. It took some time but he warmed up. So the two completed our family, now Esme and I had five children.

Some of the children's favorite times were when we'd visit their "cousins" and "aunt" and "uncle". I had stumbled across Eleazar's coven when it was just me and Edward. He had a wife, three girls from eleven to thirteen, and ever since we had kept in contact. They were the closest thing to an extended family we had and the kids really enjoyed their company.

When I was turned, I never believed I could be happy again, I never believed I could find love, or have a family, but I did. I was happy, I had a beautiful family, and we were able to live as such, as a normal family. Aside from the misdemeanors of our children, which do happen fairly frequently, our life is happy and free of conflict. I couldn't ask for a better eternity.

Part 2: Edward

Edward POV

When I was little, my mother was really the only parent I had. My father worked long hours as an attorney and I really only saw him at dinner or if I was in trouble and getting his belt. My father's career did allow me to attend a top of the notch private school and have music lessons but that wasn't enough for me. I found out the way I could get to see my father was to cause trouble so I became quite the handful for my mother.

One day, when I was only ten, in the middle of the Spanish Flu Epidemic, in 1918, my mother had her worst fear happen when my father died of the flu and we both fell very ill. In the hospital, she held my hand from the bed next to me. One night, her favorite doctor, Dr. Cullen, was there and I heard her begging him to save me because it was too late for her. It is quite the blur, what happened between that moment and the sensation of burning, and the feeling of being carried very quickly in the cold. I remember coughing, clinging to the man's shirt, too weak to open my eyes and figure out whom the stranger was.

I remember hearing the soothing voice of Dr. Cullen as he held my hand, brushed my shaggy bronze curls out of my face, and told me it would all be over soon. After I woke, I formed an unbreakable bond with Carlisle. He gave me what my father never did, he gave me a Dad. Carlisle figured out I was gifted, telepathic to be exact. I would answer unspoken questions without even noticing it. I had always been able to "read" people before my change but the change empowered that to reading their minds.

In 1921, I gained my mother, Esme. She reminded me a lot of my own mother but was even warmer and more loving than my own mother; something I didn't think was possible. In 1927 though, I left. I rebelled against my parents. The first victim I killed during this time was Charles Evenson, the man who had abused my mother. I killed relentlessly, I craved human blood and I would stop at nothing to get it. I returned though, to Carlisle and Esme's welcoming, loving arms in 1931. In 1933, I gained my first sibling, a sister, Rosalie. She was raped, something I had never heard of until my parents sat me down and explained the situation behind her change. I remember being confused; I hadn't even really known what it meant to make love let alone to be forced to do so. I remember being angry, very angry, with the men for hurting my soon to be sister. Rosalie and I butted heads a lot, I thought her thoughts were shallow, self-absorbed, but she was my sister so I learned to find enjoyment in her company.

A year later I gained my brother, Emmett. I thought we should stay out of the situation, when Rosalie and I found Emmett. I actually thought Rosalie was going to drain him when she grabbed him and began running but she took him to our father, begged Dad to change him.

For the next ten or so years, we began trying to figure out how this whole family thing worked when we weren't in public, because when we were in public, we had to put on this perfect family charade but when we got home, the area was gray. Carlisle and Esme were parents to all of us, they acted as parents did, but we had been raised already which was kind of weird. We fought, a lot, all of us. I always got into the most fights with Rosalie or because of Rosalie. One day I think we tempted our parents' patience too much. Emmett and I were arguing and it turned physical, like it often did, but instead of ripping apart furniture like usual, I accidentally ripped off Emmett's arm. I felt horrible; I didn't mean to hurt him. I remember it made me want to cry, something I couldn't actually do, when I heard Emmett screaming while Dad did his best to reattach his arm. This was the first time any of us were ever seriously disciplined by Mom and Dad. We had of course, been lectured, but this was the first time any of us got real discipline. Once Emmett was resting in his bed, Mom still with him to comfort him, Dad told me to come to his study. He had me sit down, he began telling me how he and Mom had been entirely too lenient with us up to this point but that they weren't going to be lenient anymore. Dad asked me what my human father would do to me when I misbehaved. I remember not wanting to answer him; I remember feeling like I was going to cry at the mere thought of Carlisle spanking me. I answered him, honestly and he nodded, "That's what I thought." he had said before asking me a question I really didn't want to answer honestly "Do you think you deserve a spanking for your behavior today?" he had asked. Carlisle had been patient with me, waited for me to finally choke out a yes and then calmly explained what was going to happen. I remember feeling like my heart was beating once more when he pulled me over his knee and pulled my shorts down. I remember him letting me calm down a little over his knee, stop my squirming before he began. I hadn't felt pain since I had been changed, Carlisle's hand stung, more so than my father's belt ever had. I remember crying tearless sobs, begging to be put down, and I remember being extremely relieved when I felt my pants pulled back into place. Carlisle had held me and told me I was forgiven. He had calmed my fears and eventually calmed me enough that I could go apologize to Emmett. Emmett joked about how I had gotten my "hide tanned" but was laughing and I was too and then everything was alright, like it should be with two brothers. After all three of us had wound up on Dad's knee we knew not to disobey, even the threat sent chills down our spines. Dad was the disciplinarian, Mom was the comforter, those were there rolls when one of us got in trouble. They really were the best parents.

In 1950, we gained two more siblings, Alice and Jasper. Alice and I became best friends, once I got past her stealing my room. We were complete, our family was done with the seven of us, we were happy. Everything was good.

Part 3: Esme

Esme POV

I grew up on a farm on the outskirts of Columbus, Ohio. I was a happy child, a mischievous teen, which always seemed to get me into a little bit of trouble. When I was 20, I fell out of a tree and broke my leg. The local doctor was out of town but his fill-in, Dr. Cullen, was not and treated me. I remember blushing the entire time at the handsome man and had to remind myself he was probably quite a bit older than I was. He moved soon after he treated me, but I never forgot him. I wanted to be a teacher but my parents had different ideas and wanted me to marry and stay in town, so I did, two years after my broken leg. I married Charles Evenson. He was a wonderful husband at first but then everything changed. He started hitting me, I told my family but they told me I must stay quiet so I endured it. Charles was drafted during World War I and I finally felt like I was at peace.

While Charles was away I felt happy, but he returned, and the abuse came back. When I learned I was pregnant, I knew I must get away from Charles so I ran, to my cousin in Milwaukee, Wisconsin but Charles found me, so I ran again, to Ashland. I posed as a war widow and became a teacher, finally fulfilling my childhood dream.

My son was born in 1921 but two days after his birth, he died. I was devastated, I felt like my reason to live was gone so I tried to kill myself. I jumped off a cliff. They took me to the morgue, I was still alive though, my heart was beating very faintly. My angel came though, my truelove, Carlisle. He rescued me, he saved me. He explained to me what he had done to save me and what I was. I think he expected me to be angry with him but I wasn't. I accepted my new life and fell in love with him and we got married.

After my change I formed a very strong bond with Edward. He had been without a mother too long and I had lost a son so I was longing for one. When he rebelled and left, it crushed me but when he came back, I held him close to me, kissed his little head full of curly bronze locks and told him never to leave me like that again.

Soon after Edward returned, we moved to Rochester. One night, Carlisle rushed home, the scent of blood on him was much stronger than when he usually arrived from the hospital and I soon learned why that was. He was holding a young girl in his arms, bleeding badly. "Rosalie" I choked out once I came to my senses "Rosalie Hale". I had recognized the beautiful, angelic, little girl in his arms as soon as I laid eyes on her. Her family was very well known, her beauty was longed after even by the men much too old for her. My heart broke as I noticed she was completely nude under Carlisle's coat. I held her hand while Carlisle bit her, ran my hand through her beautiful long blonde hair and whispered to her, assuring her that she was okay, trying to offer as much comfort as I could. I remember Carlisle and I trying to explain to Edward what had happened to his new sister. I remember the look of horror on his face as Carlisle tried to explain rape in terms he would understand.

Rosalie and I became very close after she woke. She resented Carlisle for much of her newborn life, but clung to me. A major part of this, I believed for a long time, was because Carlisle was a man and men had been the reason she was so broken. I remember sitting with her as she cried tearless cries at night. I held her, ran my fingers through her hair. It was a dark time for all of us, the first year of Rosalie's life. Edward was simply too confused to know what to do, Carlisle felt so helpless, he could fix patients at the hospital but he couldn't fix his little girl at home, she wouldn't even allow him to try. Rosalie cheered up some after Emmett joined the family. I think her seeing that Carlisle could allow him to keep on living after being in such bad shape showed her that our life wasn't all that bad.

For about a decade, Carlisle, the children, and I began finding the balance between our family charade and our actual family. The kids bickered like siblings, that was for sure, but the children had tempers and the strength to cause serious damage. Carlisle and I were constantly replacing sofas, tables, windows, anything breakable, which when you have vampires as children, everything is. Eventually, Carlisle and I had to rein our children in. Edward and Emmett got into a fight over some game they had been playing and in his fit of rage, Edward yanked off Emmett's arm. Emmett's scream of pure agony sent Carlisle and I running from our bedroom upstairs down to the living room where Edward held Emmett's arm, his face in pure terror, as Emmett writhed in pain on the ground and Rosalie watched with a look of disbelief at her brothers. Carlisle immediately lifted Emmett and carried him to his room. I had to hold Emmett down while Carlisle reattached his arm. It made my non-beating heart throb as I forcefully made my son stay still so his father could mend him back to health. Once Emmett had his arm back and had calmed some, Carlisle went to do damage control which consisted of figuring out what to do with Edward. I stayed with Emmett while he still sniffled and whimpered, ran my hand through his dark brown hair and let him cuddle into me. Our hearing made it clear what punishment Edward wound up with but soon enough, he was apologizing and joking with his brother. After each child got their first spanking for various reasons, they rarely acted out; fearful of the pain and humiliation they would get for their behavior.

In 1950, my family was completed with my final two children, Alice and Jasper. These two taught me how truly fortunate I was to be part of a family and not a coven. Jasper was so reluctant at first, especially with my wonderful husband and I, this was eventually explained when Jasper finally told us about his horrendous past. I learned that covens didn't always interact like families, there were plenty that interacted solely to survive and punishments were not spankings, they were death. It took time but Jasper slowly began to trust us, open up to us, and accept us as his parents, accept the fact that our coven was not a normal coven but that we really were a family. Alice and Jasper completed the family though; they put in the final two pieces of the puzzle. I was now a mother of three eleven year olds and two ten year olds, the family was complete, the family was happy, we were not a coven but truly were a family and I was happy to spend my eternity with the other six beautiful members of the family.

Part 4: Rosalie

Rosalie POV

I was born in Rochester, New York into a perfect life. My mother was a housewife, my father worked at a bank, and I eventually had two younger brothers. The Great Depression didn't affect us like most families, my father's career was hardly affected at all and we remained wealthy. I was beautiful, everyone always spoke of my beauty, praised me for it. My parents enjoyed buying me beautiful clothes, things my friends envied but made men fancy me. My parents always wanted more in life but I was happy with what I had, I was privileged, beautiful, smart, there was nothing more I could ask for.

The day my life was forever changed was the day I went to a friend's home. I stayed and played all day long and soon it was getting dark. "Are you sure you want to walk home alone?" Vera's mother had asked me. "Vera's father should be home soon and would be glad to walk you home." I had assured her mother I would be alright and that it was just a short walk to my home. I could tell she wasn't happy with this but allowed it nonetheless.

I began the walk home when suddenly; a man that I recognized approached me with a few of his friends. It was Royce, a young man that worked with my father. He had always been nice; he had always spoken to me and been genuinely interested in what I had to say. He thought I was beautiful, like everyone else. I wish I could forget everything that happened to me that night but it will always be engraved in my memory. Hands trailed over my innocent body, lips pressed against my innocent lips, I lost every part of my innocence that night. I was barely even eleven but no longer a child.

Carlisle found me; my blood's scent was overwhelming due to my injuries. He carried me back to his home. Esme held my hand while he bit me, stayed with me the whole time, Carlisle too. I resented him, I wished he would've let me die so I wouldn't have to relive everything I had been through. Esme was there for me, she held me while I cried tearless cries; let me open up to her. I killed them, every man that had laid their fingers on me, made it painful, but never tasted their blood, didn't even kill them in a way they would bleed so I wouldn't want to taste them. I was a little less vile after Royce and his friends were dead and allowed myself to befriend Edward, though I didn't get over my resentment towards Carlisle, not until I came across Emmett.

Edward and I found him, dying, bleeding. He was attacked by a bear. Edward told me we should go but I needed him to be okay, I needed him to be saved. I carried him 100 miles to Carlisle and begged him to save Emmett, to give him another chance. After Emmett was changed, I got over my resentment towards Carlisle, realizing he really was only trying to let me live again. I let Carlisle become my Dad, especially during the next decade.

The next ten years were sort of confusing; we tried to learn to be a family, a real one, not just a pretend one. The turning point of all this was actually when Carlisle disciplined one of us for the first time. Edward got angry and ripped Emmett's arm off so Carlisle spanked him and we had a long family discussion about family rules, expectations, and values and also consequences. The first time I called Carlisle "Dad" was actually the first time I ever found myself over his knee. It was about three months after Edward got in trouble. I was always known to have a temper but one day it got out of hand and I was in a physical fight with Edward. I wound up calling Esme a bitch, the word just flew out, and she very calmly told me to go wait in Carlisle's study for her to come speak with me and for Carlisle to return home. I remember her giving Edward quite the tongue lashing and swatting him rather roughly causing him to hiss. She then came to me and sat down. I cried, tearless sobs, because I felt so guilty. Esme told me she forgave me but she was going to have to tell Carlisle what had happened. I knew what that meant; it meant I was going to get my first spanking, ever. I remember when Carlisle got home; he and Esme went to their room to talk about what had happened before joining me in the study. I was visibly shaking, so scared. I wasn't like Edward who had received them before Carlisle spanked him; I had never been punished, ever. I didn't even realize Carlisle and Esme had entered the study until Carlisle cleared his throat gently. Carlisle asked me if I wanted Esme to stay but I disagreed, it'd be embarrassing enough for her to hear it happen but for her to see it, I would be mortified. Once it was the two of us, I let my fears come out some. He sighed and offered a supportive embrace before sitting on the other side of his desk, in his chair. He was so patient with me, he explained to me everything that would happen and told me that once it was done I'd be forgiven and that would be that. I almost began crying as soon as he positioned me over his knees. He let me calm down some before he pulled my dress up and began. I kicked and squirmed, tried everything to get away from him. At one point I reached back to stop him but he simply pinned my hands to my back and continued. "Daddy I'm sorry." I finally choked out. He stopped immediately and wrapped me in his arms and rocked me a bit. He told me everything was going to be alright, that I was just fine and that I was forgiven. After I calmed down, Esme joined us. "Mommy I'm sorry" I cried once she lifted me in her arms. And so Carlisle and Esme became Daddy and Mommy.

I got my final two siblings in 1950, Alice and Jasper. I was ecstatic to have a sister and Jasper and I related on a level no one else could. He had gone through something similar to what I had gone through and we were able to support each other. His gift could numb me from the pain I felt when I couldn't help but think of on occasions. We were the same age and looked so much alike that we used the story of being twins.

I never knew the true meaning of a family, not until I joined the Cullen family. My parents hadn't been warm like Carlisle and Esme, they hadn't held me when I was sad, they hadn't cared about how I felt about things. My biological parents were obsessed with success and my beauty, they were only worried about everyone believing our family was perfect, even though our family never really was a family in the first place but now, I had a family for the rest of eternity.

Part 5: Emmett

Emmett POV

I was born in Gatlinburg, Tennessee, to a large family. My parents considered me wild, I considered myself adventurous. I discovered what whisky and moonshine were at the age of nine and spent the last two years of my life enjoying it with my older brothers. I was the youngest of the boys but had a little sister, she was five years younger than me but she was more interested in helping our mother and learning to cook and clean than doing anything fun.

One day, I went into the woods, like I always did, to drink moonshine. My brothers had gone to work on the railroad with my father but I was too young so I was alone for the night. I came across a black bear. I had indulged in a bit too much moonshine to have good judgment and decided to get a closer look. I was eleven, adventurous, and drunk. The black bear turned on me. I tried to fight but I was pretty small compared to the bear. I don't remember much until I was in a soft bed. I heard people talking, I felt cold hands on me, trying to comfort me, and I felt the fire. When I woke up, Carlisle, the man who had saved me, explained to me that I was a vampire. I thought it was pretty cool, especially when he told me the abilities I had. I missed my family, I felt guilty that I suddenly could have anything my heart desired but my parents had to struggle to support my siblings. So I asked Carlisle if I could give them some money and left a bag on the porch, so maybe my parents wouldn't have to work so hard.

It was hard, feeding on animals, at first. Rosalie, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme made it seem so easy but for me it wasn't. I didn't mean to kill so many people, I didn't mean to force my family to move because I slipped up, I just couldn't control my thirst. I felt guilty after every human I killed; Carlisle and Esme were always there to comfort me.

Once I got passed the newborn stage, I began finding my place in the family; much like everyone was at the time. We learned how to be a family at home and not just in public. I remember when Edward accidentally yanked my arm off. I screamed more than I ever had. It was ten times as bad as when I had broken my arm when I was seven. I remember Esme having to hold me down so Carlisle could reattach it. It was the first time I called them what they would be to me for the rest of my existence, Momma and Poppa. It was while Carlisle was holding my arm in place, trying to get it to reattach itself, and then realized he would need to insert venom on the joint to make it heal faster. The quickest way to do this was for him to bite my arm. I screamed "Poppa stop!" I begged "Momma it hurts!" I sobbed. They comforted me and I'm sure my sobs broke their never beating hearts but they kept their composure, held me down. This was also the night Edward got a whoopin', first one Carlisle had delivered. When he came to apologize to me I laughed and gave him a little bit of a hard time. We were brothers from that day forward, real brothers.

About five months after that, I learned why Edward hollered so much during his whoopin', it was when I got my first one. Momma told me repeatedly not to throw my football in the house and I accidentally hit her favorite vase. She wasn't too mad about that, I got a lecture but she just told me to stop throwing the football. Well, long story short, I kept throwing the football and sent it through the china cabinet full of china from all decades. It wasn't so much the broken china that got me in trouble, though Momma was pretty mad about that, it was more of the fact that I disobeyed her, twice in one day. I had been whooped before but nothing like what Pops gave me. My pacifist father had a hand that was more painful than any belt I had ever gotten. Once it was over it was over, that was that. I was forgiven.

In 1950, I got my final two siblings, Alice and Jasper. Jasper struggled with humans even more than I did so it made me feel less like a screw-up and more normal. It was nice to have someone that wasn't so perfect like the rest of my family.

My family was great, as years passed, I began missing my old family less and less and loving my new family more and more. I would always be grateful to Carlisle, for this kick-ass life he had given me. My family was not a normal one, not in the least. We weren't even normal by vampire standards but my family sure was the best one I could dream of being a part of. I was a Cullen now, one of five of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's children. I'd spend the rest of eternity as a member of this family and I would always be grateful for that.

Part 6: Alice

Alice POV

Unlike my siblings, I didn't come with memories of my human life. Everything I know now, I found out later in life. I know that my name was Mary Alice Brandon and that I had a little sister Cynthia. I know that Cynthia grew up and had a daughter, my niece that is still alive. My family wasn't part of a social circle that made the papers or news. I found my birth and Cynthia's in the paper and also my death. I found my grave and I found my admissions sheets from the old asylum archives the date on the admission and the date on my tombstone are the same which makes me believe that once I was institutionalized, I was dead, at least to my family. I know I was born to a middle class family in Biloxi Mississippi and that my father was a jeweler and pearl trader. I was put in the asylum because I could see things before other people; I could see the future even before I was changed. People in town called me a witch especially when I warned people about bad things that ended up coming true. People thought I cursed them. My mother was killed and my father remarried a blonde from Illinois. She hated me, but loved my sister. She convinced my father to put me in an asylum. The forms from the asylum say that they shaved my head when I was seven because of a typhoid outbreak, and that they put me in electroshock therapy which because of my age gave me total amnesia. It made my cheerful though; I couldn't remember anything but I was cheerful. The last picture of me was soon before my change. I was ten, my hair had grown long again and I looked happy but empty. Everything is lost after that but I assume I had to be changed at one point.

When I woke up I had my first intensified vision. It was of me and a blonde boy I called Jasper finding a family called the Cullen family that lived off of animal blood. That's when I learned I didn't have to kill people. I wanted to run to find the Cullen family right away but I wanted to find Jasper so he could come too so I waited, for so long, until I finally met Jasper in 1948 at a diner in Philadelphia. I was so excited when I first saw him and he felt my emotions and knew I was glad to see him. I tried to teach Jasper about drinking from animals but he was so used to feeding on humans that it was difficult for him.

We found the Cullen family in 1950. I greeted Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie, the only ones home seeing as Emmett and Edward were out hunting, told them all about them and about myself and Jasper and moved everything I owned into Edward's room and moved his stuff out to the garage. Once he got passed that we became very close friends. He understood how it was nice to have a gift like I did but was also quite a heavy burden too. We learned how to communicate in complete silence with each other and other than Jasper; he was my best friend ever.

The first time I ever really understood what being a part of the family would entail was when I got my first spanking. I typically saw visions of what would happen before I did things that could land me in a hot spot but I didn't pay attention to the vision I had the day I got in trouble. I got into a shouting fight with Rosalie and wound up calling her "slutty" without thinking about how upsetting it would be for her to be called that. I felt horrible, instantly, not just because both of my parents overheard it but because Rosalie's face went completely blank before she ran up to her room. Esme was quick to follow her and Carlisle sighed as he looked at me. "Come to my study dear." He sighed. I remember being really nervous about what was to come but Carlisle was so patient with me. He let me calm myself from squirming after he lifted my dress up before he began. I sobbed tearless sobs, begged "Daddy" to stop. Once he did, he held me, comforted me. Mom came next to comfort me. I cried to my "Mommy" for a good fifteen minutes. I wanted to apologize to Rosalie but it took her four weeks to speak to me again and two months to forgive me. Now, Rosalie and I are very close, as the only two girls of the kids, we have to stick together.

My life changed from the minute I got the vision of the Cullen family, I couldn't imagine a more perfect way to spend the rest of eternity.

Part 7: Jasper

Jasper POV

My upbringing was unlike any of my siblings' upbringing. It was most similar to Alice but even her upbringing was different. When I was 11, I snuck into the confederate army. No one noticed there was a kid with them until they were out of Houston and heading towards Louisiana. The soldiers didn't know what to do with me so they made me the drummer boy for their army.

One day, women and children were being evacuated from a town and the army was helping. One of the men who had watched over me, Henry, told me to go with them, that it wasn't safe for me. Being the stubborn boy I was, I got on my horse and decided to make my way to another town, to join their troops. I wasn't done being a soldier yet. It was on my way there I met three beautiful ladies with peculiar red eyes. Maria, Lucy, and Nettie smiled at me and then Maria changed me. She told me I had seen how armies worked and that my job would be to train an army for her of newborns, so she could reclaim her territory. Lucy and Nettie were the first two I ever had some responsibility of killing. Maria had me use my gift to make them less willing to fight and I killed Nettie while Maria took care of Lucy. After that, my job was simple; build the army. I was young, people would come to me to see if I needed help, then Maria would change them, and I'd be responsible for them, and for disposing of them. I viewed Maria as a mother which is why what she did to me made me feel even more uncomfortable. She stole what innocence I had left in me, every bit of my childhood I could hold onto. I became friends with a boy my age Maria changed named Peter. I persuaded Maria to keep him because he was a good soldier for her, the persuasion wouldn't have worked without my gift. Peter ran off with Charlotte, a newborn we were both supposed to kill, and I let him get away. Maria changed after that, she would bite me, rip my limbs off so they'd have to reattach, anything she could do to cause pain to me. Peter came back for me, told me that vampires coexisted up North. I left Maria, joined Peter and Charlotte, but things were still bad. I could feel what the humans I fed off of felt so I tried to resist feeding as much but the thirst always grew too overwhelming.

My life got a lot better once I met Alice. I had never felt so much happiness in a person, she told me she'd been waiting for me. I felt hope off of her, something I hadn't felt in so long. She told me of this other way to live, of the Cullen family she wanted us to find and be a part of. She told me that we could survive off of animal blood instead of humans. I didn't know a coven could exist like a family but I trusted her and followed her. I tried to learn how to feed off animals but struggled immensely. We found the Cullen's in 1950. I was terrified of Carlisle and Esme at first. I feared they'd be like Maria, that they'd rip me apart for messing up or angering them. I was so confused when I heard Emmett grumbling to Edward about the "whoopin'" he got the previous night. I just shrugged it off though, vampires weren't whipped for their misdemeanors, they were killed or injured severely.

I slowly built up trust with Carlisle and Esme. I'd see how they interacted with my siblings for things that would've easily gotten me killed. I heard them lecture the others, once or twice I heard them spank the others, and I finally learned that maybe this was a family, not a coven. I became increasingly close with Rosalie. I felt emotions from her at times that I felt myself and from no one else. One day, when we were alone together, I decided to ask her about them. She told me about Royce and his friends, I told her about Maria. She told me the memories never fade but they do get more bearable. She told me that the more I let others in, the more I have positive people in my life, the less painful the memories become. Rosalie didn't treat me with pity, the fear of being pitied was one of the main reasons I had never told anyone, not even Alice, but Rosalie didn't pity me because she didn't want people to pity her either.

The day I learned to completely trust Carlisle and Esme was a day to be remembered to say the least. Emmett was bored and wanted to wrestle but I didn't. He didn't want to take no for an answer though and came at me as hard as he could, sending us both through a window, leaving my right leg behind from the hip bone down. I was afraid to scream, afraid it would get me in trouble but it hurt really bad. I found myself whimpering and Emmett freaking out and screaming for Carlisle. Carlisle instantly lifted me in his arms and told Esme to grab my leg. He carried me to his and Esme's room and laid me in the middle of the bed. My siblings all filed in looking nervously at me but Carlisle told them to all head out hunting so he could help me. It was just me, Carlisle, and Esme in the room once they left and I felt myself getting more and more nervous which in turn, was making Carlisle and Esme more nervous. "Please don't kill me."I practically begged. Carlisle studied me and took my hand in his "I promise we aren't going to harm you, ever" he had sworn "but I do need to fix your leg so it heals quicker which might hurt." I remember being so scared, wanting to run away and hide. I remember Esme gently rubbing the palm of my hand to calm me down so Carlisle could tend to my detached limb. The real fear set in when Carlisle told me he was going to have to remove my pants so he could attach my leg back to my body. He didn't know about Maria, no one but Rosalie did, so when he felt the fear I accidentally put off I'm sure that he was confused. "Don't, please." I sighed. "Jasper, sweetheart, we need to help you." Esme had whispered. Everything about Maria came out after that, about what she had done and why I didn't want anyone that close to me especially with minimal clothing. I was sure when I saw Esme after I finished that if it were possible; tears would be streaming down her face. It took an hour for the pair to reassure me and about thirty minutes for me to calm down enough for Carlisle to get my pants off of me. I tried to look at my leg, to see the damage, but Esme moved to hold my head firmly in her hands. "Don't look baby" she told me gently. So I didn't, I focused on her instead, her golden eyes, her heart shaped face, her caramel hair, then I focused on her emotions. She was sad, angry, concerned, faithful, and feeling an immense amount of love and protection all at the same time. It was how I figured all mothers would feel if their son had a missing limb due to his brother. Esme had to hold my arms down while Carlisle kept my other leg from kicking with his body during the reattachment. I let Esme, or "Momma" as I called her afterwards hold and re-clothe me while "Dad" went to deal with Emmett. I heard the sound of Emmett getting a whipping before he came to apologize. Dad joined Momma in comforting me while Emmett told me about when Edward yanked off his left arm. Soon enough, the whole family had joined us in my parent's room and sat on the bed and we shared a memorable family bonding time.

I also found myself over my father's knee like my siblings. Mine was because Emmett and I decided to see if whisky could still get us drunk, a pastime from our human life we shared. We weren't old enough to buy the stuff so we decided to steal it from the liquor store. Seeing as our Dad was the town doctor, it wasn't hard for the store owner to get a hold of him and let him know he had caught us stealing and had us locked in his office in the back of the store. Emmett and I could've run but we were recognizable and the store owner had already seen us, we could've broken out of the office but that would be the opposite of inconspicuous so we sat and waited for the wrath of Dad. He got there, apologized to the store owner, paid for what we had stolen and got us both by the arms "You boys just wait until I get you over my knee" he had threatened loud enough for the owner to hear. I thought he was just putting on a show but boy was I wrong. Growing up in the south I had my fair share of whippings but Dad's hand rivaled any switch or belt I had ever received. Somehow, I felt loved after I was whipped though, forgiven.

It had taken me a long time to warm up to the idea of having a family and not just a coven and even a longer time to think of my parents as my parents but I had. I had spent decades with my family and had an eternity to spend with them now and I couldn't think of any way I would rather spend my eternity.


End file.
